


Sick

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yandere, dr schneeplestein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Sick

“Oh my, you’re burning up!”

They glared at him, wishing he’d just go away and leave them alone. They felt horrible enough without him there. 

“Don’t worry meine Liebe, I’ll help you feel better.” Henrik promised, stroking their hair. “You’ll be feeling soon in no time! I _am _the good doctor after all.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead before dashing out of the room to grab some medicine. 

They rolled their eyes. “Good doctor my ass,” They muttered. No matter how much they wanted to, they couldn’t say that to his face. If they did, they’d be punished with check up after check up with Henrik doing all kinds of shit with/to their body to prove that he was indeed the amazing doctor he said he was. 

To their dismay Henrik entered the room with a bottle of Cold Medicine. _Great. Just great. Not only do I get to fee shitty but now I get to taste actual shit._

“Here you go sehr geehrter. Open up.” He held the spoon full of cold medicine in front of their mouth. Keeping their mouth shut, they glared at him. _Try me asshole. _

Henrik frowned. “Meine Liebe I know it tastes disgusting but it is to help you get better.” They shook their head. 

“Sehr geehrter if you don’t open your mouth and take your medicine I will have choice but to put a tube down your throat and give you the medicine that way,” Henrik threatened. 

Their eyes widened. Knowing he wasn’t joking, they opened his mouth and made a face as they tasted the medicine. “Gross.” 

Henrik pressed a kiss onto their forehead. “Yes I know, but the taste will go away soon. Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein lieber.”


End file.
